


去拉斯维加斯结婚

by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)



Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97
Summary: 这两个人在拉斯维加斯；他们在进行一次前所未有的豪赌。





	去拉斯维加斯结婚

**Author's Note:**

> 冒假营业真结婚预警，真·结婚。  
此文送给小兔老师！生日快乐，新的一年也要一起搞冒！

今何在感到头晕目眩，真正意义上的头晕目眩。他喝了一点酒，主要是江南不屑于喝的Jack Daniel‘s，但只有一点，那不是他头晕目眩的主要原因，甚至不是前三。第三是，现在是晚上九点半，他有点困。第二是，他和江南两个人，两个人，在拉斯维加斯。第一是，他俩正在准备结婚。

这事发生得太突兀了，甚至他自己也无法说明到底是怎么发生的。他们似乎是在一家赌场里坐着，江南加筹码的时候他拦了一句，说是让他不要这么冒险。江南也喝酒了，立刻就火冒三丈，说了些什么我自己的烂钱我自己恰要你管之类的浑话。今何在非常生气：江南这个人写书挣钱非常快，但是就是不太会投资。于是他说，但是你没有权利这样浪费我们的共有财产。江南说，谁他妈和你有共有财产，我们结婚了吗？ 江南无视短裙美女荷官的三四次媚眼和催促，一直在和他拌嘴。他们不知道说了多久，也不知道是谁突然提了一句“你有本事骂我你有本事真的和我结婚啊”。这句话一出，江南站起来又坐下，一直看着今何在，然后突然站起来，非常阔气地说：“我不赌了，我们去结婚了。”

于是在一桌人或同情或惊喜的鼓掌中，他们两个意气风发地走了出去，似乎是真的极度相爱的要发疯的一对情侣。背后一位华裔工作人员冲上来，用ABC式的烫嘴中文和今何在说：“先生，如果你被绑架了，请现在就告诉我们。”今何在哑然失笑，似乎是认为江南的表情不够精彩，他优雅地挽上江南的胳膊，优雅地说：“不了，谢谢。我们的确要结婚了。”

于是十点的时候他们到达了最近的一个婚姻登记处，前面只有一对拉丁裔的情侣在办手续。江南还未来得及恍惚就到他们了，那个漂亮的姑娘欢呼着大笑着吐出一句句快乐的西语，扑到小伙子身上，似乎是要把他俩都感染了。工作人员看着他俩面面相觑的样子，忍不住告诉他俩厕所在左边。他俩笑得要直不起腰，好一会了才开始填表，最后AA掉了92块钱*的资料和证书钱。工作人员给这个架势整懵了，趁江南在钱包里找卡的时候小声和今何在说，我们这里有电话，你可以报警的。今何在真的不知道怎么解释了，他不知道自己看上去这么像是被挟持的。于是他解释，没事，我们的确是自愿来结婚的。江南忙着思索自己的卡到底在哪个口袋，错过了这段精彩的对话。

江南不愧是场面人，非常果决地没有预约地去了小白教堂。今何在还在盯着猫王的灯箱怀想青春岁月，车就开进了教堂背后的车道，drive through啊，快餐式的。今何在目瞪口呆。江南的手握着两个人的护照和填好的表都伸出去了，却突然缩回来。他突然说：“我有人格分裂，二十四个人格平均年龄是十一岁，这对你来说没问题吗？”他扭过头去看今何在，似乎是希望对方说点什么。今何在翻了个白眼，江南立刻扭头向橱窗里的工作人员说：“对不起，我们去办正式的仪式。”他一脚倒出去，把自己和今何在的脑壳都撞在座位的头枕上，今何在要骂娘了。这时候他又转过来看着今何在说：“刚刚那句话是骗你的。”今何在真的是要骂娘了。他死死地盯住江南，似乎是就要说出这婚咱们不结了，但他还是忍住了。大角有一句话说得特别好，叫“这事绝对没完”。于是他看着江南优雅得体地和工作人员交涉，要办在教堂里的正式的仪式。他心想，穿成这个样子，怎么看都不是正经结婚啊。江南没有打领带，他自己还穿着星球大战的T恤衫和牛仔裤。想着想着江南扭过来看着他说：“成了，他们说可以。钱没带够的话我先请你。”

几个菜能醉成这样子啊。今何在又在笑了。

他俩没有手挽着手进退场，也许是很久没见过这么没仪式感的新人了，牧师非常认真地讲了结婚箴言，什么“不要同时发火”啦，什么“如果非批评不可就可可爱爱地批评”啦，听得他们嗤嗤发笑。他们不符合其中的任何一点，但他们现在要白头到老了。太好笑了，但是就这样真实。小说家们的爱情都荒谬得可怕，但这就是他们正在发生的痛苦的人生。也许这就是那些小姑娘们坚持相信他们两个是一对的原因呢，所有人都看到了某种隐秘而私人的投影。荒谬的，不切实际的，却无比真实的。

“有什么需要用你们的母语告白的吗？”牧师慈祥和蔼地看着他们两个，似乎的确希望他们说点什么。江南短促而尴尬地咳嗽了两声，飞快地用中文向今何在说话：“我真的人格分裂，其中两个是十八岁的少女，生日在八月末。她俩都不爱你，但喜欢写今江的簧文，还和对方交流。”

今何在面目抽搐着眨眨眼，一时间竟然无法分辨自己的第一反应是江南脑子真的有毛病还是他竟然意图用这样一句话终止所有的闹剧。无论这是不是真的，怎么能让江南得手呢，他想。今何在和江南，一起旅行，去拉斯维加斯，要结婚。这件事荒谬到他要笑出来。于是今何在冷静地说：“文笔没你好吧，我是说，没写书的江南好。”

江南重重地叹了一口气，说：“那就好。”然后他对比他矮一点的牧师点了点头，似乎很真诚的样子。牧师一定没想到刚刚这对新人交了什么底，只是点点头，开始读誓言。今何在英语没那么好，听不太懂，只能用这么一点时间来打量江南。江南此时不知道到底是一种怎样的表情，只是盯着今何在的胸口，脸上的表情比虚无更虚无。

他们要结婚了，他们真的要结婚了。在他们同室操戈，同床异梦又同床共枕之后，他们在大洋对岸一座比大麻和LSD加起来还疯狂的城市，在一所教堂里，马上要携手踏入婚姻的殿堂。这些年他们爱也爱得乱七八糟，恨也恨得乱七八糟。在那样极端的撕扯中，他们在上一秒还在社交网络上对骂，下一秒就滚到在沙发上厮打着接吻，然后争论谁去洗碗谁去买菜。在今何在撸江南的猫的时候江南会突然走过来踢一脚他的屁股，要他赶紧起来解释自己刚刚为什么那么说话。他们的确应当扭打，但一边扭打一边结婚绝对是更好的选择。他们无可替代。

他长出一口气，抬头望向江南，这张他无数次亲吻又无数次想要揍得出血的脸。他平静地看向他，然后说，“I do.”

造物主的魔力之手一挥，引力场突然生成，正在彬彬有礼跳双人舞的两颗恒星被自然的吸引力拖拽到一起，融会在一起爆炸出闪亮的光辉。

然后他们开车回酒店，江南意识到刚发生什么之后吓得都清醒了，等红绿灯的时候突然从兜里摸出酒水单，才意识到自己刚刚喝的是mocktail而不是酒精饮料。握草，所以他们……今何在还在吹风醒酒，江南吓得眼观鼻鼻观口口观心，气都不敢出，下一个瞬间福至心灵地悄无声息地把纸揉成一团丢了出去。这事没发生过，他俩都喝高了，怪酒精。都怪酒精。酒是粮食精越喝越年轻…现在他也不知道自己喝醉与否了。

石头剪刀布输了，江南便爽利地让出了先洗漱的权利，任由今何在慢吞吞地洗脸刷牙。他坐在落地窗前柔软的大沙发上，难以置信地看着他手里那张结婚证，似乎是完全不敢相信自己真的和今何在结婚了。耶稣的老娘舅，他竟然真的和自己的营业对象结婚了，现在他们是受法律保护的夫夫了。在这个尴尬的时刻，今何在突然从卫生间冒出来，嘴里还叼着他的牙刷。江南尴尬得都要说不出话了，但今何在似乎并不在乎。他口齿不清地满嘴泡沫地说：”你是怎么发现他们写簧文的啊？“

江南的脸开始剧烈地抽搐。他挣扎着组织语言，最后捏着那张纸说了一句：”有一天半夜我突然醒过来，发现电脑屏幕上，呃，那个叫lofter的网站，光标都在发送上了。“

完

*九十二块钱：2017年在拉斯维加斯办理结婚手续费需要77美元，一张certificate15美元。此价格逐年上涨。  
**是的，拉斯维加斯的结婚证可以通过drive through合法化。


End file.
